Un amor forjado tiempo atras
by Alcoeid
Summary: Esta historia me salio del alma una trde de aburrimiento y con lluvia asi q imaginence bueno espero q les guste


Un amor forjado tiempo atrás:

Aclaraciones: Weiss Kreuz, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro.

- Bla, bla, bla – Diálogo

/Bla, bla, bla / Pensamiento

Luego de una "ardua" noche Youji regresaba triunfante a Koneko. Entró, utilizando la mayoría de sus dotes felinos para no hacer ruido, pero cuando pensó que lo había logrado escucho un ruido cercano a él por lo que decidió encender las luces (N/A: Nos salió cagón el acecino) al no creer lo que veían sus ojos se acercó más al sillón y entonces lo confirmó: Aya se había quedado completamente dormido sobre el sillón /me estaba esperando/ Ante esa idea el corazón de Kudo comenzó a latir rápidamente /No, de seguro son cosas mías/ Justo cuando el rubio estaba por irse sintió que algo lo estaba sujetando y al darse vuelta vio que era la mano del pelirrojo la que no lo dejaba irse, aunque este estaba dormido...

- Prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado – Susurró entre sueños el pelirrojo ante lo que Youji no pudo más que sonreír y sentarse a un lado de él recordado aquella frase que en otro momento había significado tanto para él...

Flash Back

Luego de la muerte de Asuka, su único amor, Youji no sabía que hacer: Su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos y su mente en blanco, solo la idea de seguirla al otro mundo aparecía en la mente del rubio...

- Quizá, es por eso que estoy aquí – Se dijo a si mismo mirando hacia el mar. Había dejado su auto a un costado de la ruta junto con una carta que hablaba sobre su decisión y no le quedaba más que lanzarse a las olas e ir en compañía de su adorada Asuka –

Mientras Kudou deliberaba su futuro era vigilado de cerca por un muchacho de ojos amatistas que ya desde hacía rato le había parecido rara su actitud

-Sakura, hazme un favor, toma esto y espérame un rato quieres? Ve con tu papá y mamá – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y entregándole un helado a la niña para luego ir donde el rubio – Te vas a suicidar o solo te gusta ver el mar? – Preguntó sarcásticamente –

- Hn? – Obtuvo como respuesta –

- Pregunté si es que te ibas a suicidar o si solo estabas admirando el mar, ya que hace rato que estas en el mismo lugar y la misma posición – Acotó sentándose a un lado del rubio –

- Y es que acaso te importa por que..? – Preguntó sarcástico Kudou –

- Tranquilo, solo preguntó porque no me parece que una mujer sea motivo real para acabar con tu vida – Explicó melancólico y con los ojos vidriosos – Mujeres hay muchas, pero tú solo tienes una vida y me parece absurdo hacer sufrir a los que te quieren solo porque tú estás dolido – Finalizó mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas y escondía la cabeza. Kudou estaba impresionado de cómo un chico de apariencia tan joven pudiese estarle diciendo eso –

- Y tú – Meditó unos segundos lo que iba a decir y luego siguió – Tú como sabes a ciencia cierta eso?

- Mi hermano mayor – Las lágrimas que antes amenazaban con salir corrían libremente por el rostro del chico – Su novia lo dejó por otro justo el día en el que iba a proponerle matrimonio, llegó a casa sin decir nada, se encerró en su cuarto, yo tenia catorce y estaba cuidando a mi hermana porque estábamos solos en la casa, oí un ruido desde su habitación y fui a ver que pasaba y lo encontré en el piso rodeado de sangre y con un arma en su mano, había dejado una carta explicando el porque de su decisión y pidiendo disculpas a todos por dejarnos – Finalizó mientras Kudou le ofrecía un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas que caían sin tregua- Gracias –

- Hace cuanto fue eso? – Preguntó Kudou –

- Hace tres años... – Susurró despacio y casi inaudible para el rubio –

- Eres muy joven, pero piensa que aún tienes una vida por delante, me harías un favor, vívela por ambos si?- Pidió Youji poniéndose de pie dispuesto a acabar con su vida –

- NO – Le escuchó decir mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo- No lo haré, tú también tienes una vida por delante, además...

- Qué? – Al ver que el chico escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas abrazándose más y más a estas Youji se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó – Todo estará bien, tu tienes a tu familia con tigo y ellos te ayudarán y te apoyaran en todo –

- NO, aunque parezcan mi familia no lo son – El chico iba cediendo y correspondiendo el gesto de cariño del rubio – Mi única familia esta en el hospital, dormida en una cama, en coma...

- Hn? – Youji se separó despacio de él – Cómo?

- Mis padres fueron acecinados hace tiempo y mi hermana quedó en coma, ellos son compañeros de mi padre que me permitieron quedarme unos días con ellos al principio y con quienes me encontré... – Los ojos, antes amatistas del pelirrojo ahora eran del mismo color que su cabello –

- Ya no llores, tu ojos son más lindos violetas que rojos... – Explico –

- Gracias...

- Por qué?

- Por todo, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie es por eso que gracias...

- Al contrario, yo debería agradecerte si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí –

- ... –El pelirrojo vio con horror como Kudou se levantaba – Espera! – Su grito logró captar la atención de Youji – No te vallas, por favor...

- No puedo, no debo quedarme – Youji procuraba no voltearse, porque sabía que si veía de nuevo esos ojos llenos de lágrimas no podría contenerse y se quedaría con él – Si me quedo te harán daño y no quiero que te lastimen más –

- Cómo podría lastimarme estar a tu lado, snif, al contrario, por favor, no te vallas...

- Si me quedo te lastimaran, pero te prometo, que un día vendré a buscarte y no me apartaré nunca de tu lado – Prometió y luego fue caminando hacia su auto –

- AYA, escuchaste! Me llamo AYA FUJIMIYA! Juro que si no cumples tu promesa yo mismo te mataré! – Gritó el pelirrojo-

- Soy Youji, Youji Kudou! Espérame volveré, lo prometo – Dijo mientras se iba –

Flash Back End

/Pensar que en ese momento me enamoré de ti, cuando tú aún tenias 17 años.../ pensó mientras acariciaba las hebras rojizas que estaban sueltas como rara vez las llevaba Aya /Ahora que estoy aquí, y tú estás a mi lado, cumpliré mi promesa y no volveré a irme de tu lado, lo prometo/

Fin...

N/A: Espero que todo aquel que haya leído este fic le haya gustado ya que para mi fue hermoso escribirlo, y me daría mucho gusto saber que otros también les haya gustado. Para este fic decidí inventarle cosas al pasado de Aya ya que me pareció interesante darle un rumbo diferente y haciendo que tuviese un carácter más tierno.


End file.
